Lords of Dragons and Foxes
by kyuubi-phoenix1600 v2.0
Summary: Rated M to be safe. There were two survivors of the destruction of Uzu. Naruto meets this man and has his world completely flipped around. Everyone else is in for a surprise. With 3 senseis and a friend by his side, he will learn that not everything can be found underneath the underneath. Rewrite of The Hidden Village of Dragons by kyuubi-phoenix1600.
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

**Kyuu: and here is the rewrite of the fanfic The Hidden Village of Dragons, Lords of Dragons and Foxes.**

* * *

He could not believe it. His country was now allied with Kiri and Kumo all for one purpose and one purpose only.

The complete destruction of a small but powerful village named Uzugakure.

It was only a matter of time, he mulled as him and his fellow chunnin and jounin ran towards the rendezvous. That small island nation was easily one of Konoha's biggest supporters and one of the most powerful. They didn't have numbers, like his did. They didn't have as many techniques as Kiri. And Kumo simply wanted a foot hold there for sea warfare. What made them feared was their mastery of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and summoning jutsu. They could actively use seals in combat and could break even the mentally strongest of men. Samurai was inter-mixed to their normal shinobi forces and also taught many of the shinobi sword styles and techniques. Each member wielded a blade of some kind, be it a katana, nodachi, or cleaver.

But the summoning contracts that they possessed…..

Rumors and legends were thrown around about various creatures that Uzu no Kuni held. But they were rarely seen. However, many veterans from the Second Shinobi War could vouch for some of the creatures seen.

Greed, fear, and envy rode with the shinobi of all three nations driving a force of almost 10,000 men and women to wipe out a single country.

Deidara mused more as he ran, his eyes scanning for traps. The biggest strength that the island had was that there was a single bridge connecting it to the main land, allowing trafficking of goods by both land and sea due to their ports. His job was simple. He could loot, pillage, whatever he wanted, and then his orders to blow the bridge up completely.

That would be one big bang.

_Three Days later_

He could already see the first wave pouring into the stubborn ANBU that they had. This was the third day of the siege that the triad of nations had begun with the island burning due to war ships that had left already. Deidara had to give it to the ANBU; they were strong. Out of the original 9,000 shinobi sent to attack the island, only one third remained. For every foot that the three nations gained, they lost 25 men. The ANBU had taken losses as well. Out of the 300 ANBU, there was 75 remaining. And he had his eye on a particularly crafty one. Ryu, he had named, was above average for Uzu's ANBU. But his guard was down. That one move would cost Deidara his eye and a lot of shinobi their lives.

He sent a small clay swallow into the sky. Flying high above the battlefield, it pin-pointed its target with relative ease. Tipping into a steep dive, it plunged towards the ground and began to maneuver through the mass of shinobi charging the last foothold the ANBU had before the city. Bobbing and weaving through the mass of limbs, it came upon its intended prey.

Only to explode in the face of an ANBU that Kawarimi'ed with the target.

Deidara watched on as Ryu screamed. Apparently the now dead man had some significance to the slightly younger ANBU. Time seemingly froze as there was a pulse of energy, paralyzing all of the attackers. A white aura enveloped Ryu, growing stronger and stronger. Another pulse was felt, as the energy became cold.

No. It had become electric.

No, it became….

The only work of art that Deidara would admit after several casks of Kusa's hardest booze that the energy was simply….

Beautiful.

There was a loud roar as the energy condensed and shaped. Frost grew hungrily at anything it could touch that was not producing enough heat. As the layer of pre-winter passed him, he felt a shock as it continued on. Looking down, he saw electric currents leaping and zigzagging through the ice. One leapt and caught his finger, where he was surprised to feel a sudden chill, as if he had stuck his finger in arctic water. Electricity so cold, it froze anything it touched. Then the energy form exploded.

All he could feel was pain in his left eye and numbness throughout his body.

All he could taste was the iron in his blood as it dribbled down his cheek into his wide open mouth.

All he could smell was the smell of winter fresh frost as it brushed by his hand.

All he could hear were cries of pain, cries of hurt, and pleas for mercy.

But what would remain forever etched into his mind was what he saw.

Twin electric yellow, frigid eyes that danced with electricity that all but screamed one thing to him.

Vengeance was upon them, for they had awakened the sleeping beast.

_Unknown time and location_

He faded in and out of conscience, gaining only snippets of conversation.

"This one's alive!"

"Is he all that's left?"

"I think so. The whirlpools are acting up and no one can cross. It'll take decades to rebuild that bridge."

"Wah…." He croaked.

"He's awake!"

"Wah…..tah…"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Wah….ter…."

"He's asking for water!"

A cup was placed to his lips. The life-giving liquid soothed his parched throat as he greedily sucked it down. As soon as the cup emptied, his crystal blue eyes cracked open to look at the rescuers. He spotted a headband, sporting a combination of a spiral and a leaf. He almost passed out with relief. Konoha shinobi. He began to tear up as he was approached by a red haired woman with violet eyes. His eyes widened. Another Uzumaki and one he personally knew to boot. He was not alone.

She looked him in the eyes as his own glistened. "What happened?"

"Three armies, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. We held the bridge as long as we could, but they had war ships." Tears slipped down his face as sobs began to wrack his body. "Everyone's gone. We're all that's left, Kushi-chan. Everything, everyone…gone."

She began crying as well. "No…"

An explosion ripped through the mournful mood as a shinobi ran by. "Platoon of Kumo nin! You two ru-URK!" A stray kunai pierced his temple. Before Kushina could react, the injured man had grabbed his mask and twin tantos and was flying at the platoon.

The Kumo nin froze as they witnessed the ANBU bearing down on them roaring a battle cry, "FOR UZU NO KUNI!"

Kushina got to the front lines to witness a massacre. He was everywhere. Ducking, slashing decapitating, cleaving, kicking, punching, every move was determined to do one of two things.

Kill or maim horribly.

Other Konoha shinobi fought as well, flinging kunai and shuriken at unaware opponents, but the vast majority of the blood and gore was caused by the sole ANBU. As the attack dwindled, he was seen standing in the center, new wounds and scars crisscrossing his body. Thunder rolled and lightning cracked as a storm broke overhead. Kushina stepped carefully through the various bodies and organs that littered the edge of the camp. Reaching the ANBU, who was now gazing up at the pouring storm, she drew him into a hug, whispering, "It's ok, Kaito-kun, just let it all out."

He clutched her vest as he began bawling. His legs giving out, they sank into the ground, two sole survivors of a now ruined nation.

_Two years later_

Kaito stood in front of the cradle, watching the baby sleep peacefully. A powerful seal encircled the newborn's belly button, holding a creature of immense power. A sole tear rolled down his face. Hiruzen was making the announcement of what had happened to the Kyuubi and of the Fourth's last wishes.

But nothing went as planned.

"DIE DEMON!" One of Konoha's ANBU attempted to stab the slumbering child with a kunai.

There was the sound of a katana being unsheathed and the ANBU froze. Then came the tone of a blade being sheathed, a single pause, and a clink. The shinobi exploded into pieces as the child woke up. Due to his being woken up from his nap, the baby began to cry. As gently as he could, he lifted the baby up from the crib and began a chakra exercise that would calm the baby as well as let the child feel a sense of security. His chakra rose and fell in small pulses as if playing music, calming the baby after a few notes. 5 minutes passed as the newborn fell back asleep and was gently tucked back into his cradle. The door opened as the Sandaime entered. Not even glancing at the bits and pieces of the ANBU on the floor, the elder man inquired, "What will you do?"

"Sadly, I must leave the boy for now." Kaito murmured loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Do you hate him as well?" Sarutobi accused.

"No." this caused the Hokage to recoil in surprise. "The reason is not him. It's me." The Uzu-nin turned to look out the window as a small white creature crawled out of his cloak and jumped over to the top of the cradle and watched the child with light green eyes. Sensing the movement, the baby Naruto looked up and cooed softly as he made grabbing motions towards the little animal. "The power I unleashed at the siege of Uzu is powerful. Eventually, I will be forced to reveal myself to the world to protect him. I want to make sure that I am strong enough for this power."

"I thought you had gained a lot of control over that."

"No. It's too powerful. At times, I wonder why I was chosen. This power should not exist, or at least that is my opinion. The elders of my summons seem to think otherwise."

"How long?"

"Hard to say. " He turned and watched as the little creature dangled it's tail in front of the baby, only to get pulled into the cradle with a surprised 'Squeak!' "That power cost 400 enemy shinobi and my other comrades' lives. While I would rather not use it, if left untrained the cost would be even higher."

"I…see." Hiruzen paused. "The populace did not take the news well."

Kaito nodded towards the remains of the ANBU. "I know. I will care for him for a week, but after that, I must depart."

"Very well. Now, I must get back to my paperwork. Good night, Kaito-kun, Naruto-kun." The professor turned and opened the door.

"Hiruzen, when I am gone, take care of him. I will be back, but he will have a rough life if the populace reacted the way that they did."

"My hands will be tied, but I will do what I can." With that, the elder Hokage left.

'_Kurama, where Hiruzen cannot help Naruto, help him, please.'_ Kaito thought as he placed his hand on the newborn's head.

_10 years later_

"Get back here brat!"

Naruto was running full tilt towards the Hokage tower. The reason? How about the massive mob armed with various pointy things behind him? Along with the ANBU trying to catch him for the mob?

Good reason to run, ne?

Moving on, he turned around a corner only to run straight into a body in a worn grey cloak. "Sorry!"

"Hold on, young one." A strong hand grasped his shoulder as he tried to run. "What is your name?"

"Naruto!" he cried. "Now let me go before they catch up!"

"Who are they?"

"THERE HE IS!"

Turning, both males watched the mob and ANBU turn the corner. "Ah, you mean them." The man nodded. "Should have seen it coming. Hang around and you'll get to a cool jutsu."

"Huh?"

"**Fuuton: Fus Ro DAH!**" The shinobi spoke then shouted. A pure shockwave erupted out of his mouth and quickly expanded to encompass the entire street. Mob, meet shockwave of wind. Shock wave, meet mob.

It was amazing in the eyes of Naruto. The entire mob was thrown backwards into the far street, landing on top of each other in a pile of limbs.

"That. was. AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed. "Teach me how to do that!"

The man chuckled. "Unfortunately, you aren't skilled enough to learn that jutsu, but…" the sound of a stomach rumbling. "If you would be willing to join me for a bowl or two of ramen…"

Instantly, he was being pulled in the direction of Ichiraku's. The man mentally chuckled. '_Just like his mother._'

They just missed a man with a nearby cart shouting, "My cabbages!"

_Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen sighed as he stretched his hand to prevent it from oncoming cramps from writing for so long. Turning to take a small break and to gaze out the window behind him, he sighed as he remembered when Minato had the hat. Kaito would stop by and drop off some tobacco from where ever he went. He still needed to get through that brand he brought from Ne no Kuni. Kaito said that they made the strongest tobacco there, but he would only get him the weaker stuff.

...

Damn brat. The elder Sarutobi wanted the good stuff!

He heard the swoosh of a shunshin behind him. Sighing and schooling his face, he turned to meet the ANBU that had arrived. "What is it?"

"Lord Hokage, a mob was recently seen chasing Naruto again."

Hiruzen massaged the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's go stop them."

"There's more."

Hiruzen froze.

"Naruto ran into a man in a well-used cloak. The man stopped him, and after a few words, preformed a jutsu that sent out a literal shock wave towards the mob. No one was killed, but some did get a nasty concussion from the landing and others got bruising from hitting various objects. And a random man is complaining about all of them destroying his cabbages." The ANBU reported.

"Did you," the Sandaime puffed some of his pipe. "happen to hear the name of the jutsu?"

"Umm, I believe it was 'Fuuton: Fus Ro Dah'?" the ANBU answered hesitantly. "I never heard it but some of the ANBU in the mob did hear it."

"Drop them all off with Ibiki and Anko. If you need me, I'll be going to Ichiraku's."

"My lord, may I inquire as to why?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "The summoner of the Dov has returned. The Uzumaki will rise again." Moving quietly, he exited the office after sealing it to keep out intruders due to the highly classified materials there. Nodding to his secretary (Fifth one he had after the first four tried to keep Naruto from seeing him) and indicating that he was leaving, he took his time going down the stairs mulling over past events.

If Kaito really was back, Naruto was about to get many of his answers and a chance at a semi normal life. Uzumakis were not normal people at all. Not to mention their pranks were used like missions; and had weird but effective training habits; and were just out there in general terms of sanity at times. But knowing Kaito, Naruto no longer needed an ANBU escort unless he was out.

Stepping out into the street, he made his way down the road, people moving out of his way as he strolled towards the little ramen stand. He mentally shook his head at the people bowing their heads to him. All of them made him feel like a really old man, but only Naruto seemed to have the guts to call him Jiji. Wait, what was Kaito's nickname for him? Wuth-Jul or something? He would have to ask the man about it.

Arriving at the ramen stand, he was greeted with the sight of twin towers of ramen bowls, though one was taller than the other. Both boy and ex-ANBU were going at a break-neck pace with Kaito in the lead. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Always making a fuss, eh Kaito-kun?"

The man didn't even turn back. "Hmmhmmhmhmmmhmhm!"

"I'm sorry; I don't understand the Ramen-in-the-mouth language."

The man swallowed the remainder of his bowl, causing Naruto to stop and stare at him, before turning and saying jovially, "Wuth-jul! The paperwork hasn't killed you yet?"

"And you still won't tell me the secret to stopping it?"

The redhead laughed. "Touché, Wuth-jul! Come and join us!"

Teuchi laughed nervously. "Actually, we need to close down."

"Aw, why Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto whined.

"Lack of supplies due to Uzumaki ramen binge." Ayame said from the back.

"And it's about time for us to go as well." Kaito stood. "Same spot, Wuth-jul?"

"Ah, that place. Yes, that will do."

Naruto looked up at Kaito. "Do for what?"

Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder. "Answers to questions that have been asked for a very long time."

* * *

_Time: 9:00 pm_

She was so tired of it all. Hinata Hyuuga looked at a stream near the edge of a field she had found one day. She had snuck out to do it. The pressure of her father, the clan elders, and the main branch's putting down of her confidence was devastating. She winced as her kimono brushed against a rather nasty bruise that Hanabi had left on her back. Everywhere she turned; she was put down and scorned. Her mother….after giving birth to Hanabi, she had slipped into a coma, but not before whispering to her;

"_My little sun, be strong, Kos Mul. Someday, I will come back for you. Remember, Onikaan Mindok Pogaan Mulaag. Wisdom knows that strength has many forms."_ She had chuckled weakly at this. _"Not a literal translation, but it works for now. Krif Voth Ahkrin. Fight bravely, my daughter. If they," _she spat out 'they' as if it was a bad taste._ "had not interfered, you may have had a more loving father, but alas, fate can be cruel. At times, I am glad that everything happened. Lok Dein, my child. I'm very tired. Please, come up here with me."_

Hinata had crawled up, and slept with her mother, only to be awakened to find that she had slipped into a coma during the night. Since then, she had laid in the hospital, resting. Hinata felt tears running down her cheeks. '_I'm sorry, Kaa-chan. I don't think that I'm strong enough._' She began to tilt her body with the rocks now laden in it's pockets.

"Jiji! Are we there yet?"

With a slight 'eep', the young girl damn near teleported behind a nearby tree. Peeking out, she was greeted with the sight of Kaito, Sandaime-sama, and….Naruto-kun!

The Sandaime just chuckled. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Our destination is just up ahead."

Kaito seemed to look in her direction and nodded. As they moved past, she felt a slight tug on her kimono. Looking down, she nearly shrieked as she gazed upon a dragon.

Or at least, it looked like a dragon. It was a small blue dragon with a tan underbelly. Twin ruby eyes looked curiously up at the pale lavender eyes. It's right paw tugged on her kimono again, as if trying to tell her to follow it. "D-Do you w-w-want me t-t-to follow you?"

The little dragon nodded. As she began to walk, slower than normal due to the rocks in her kimono, the little creature hopped up on her right shoulder. Moving carefully, she picked her way through the field, staying close to the ground. Soon she came upon a clearing of grass and was greeted with the sight of a lone blue sakura tree. She held back a gasp. Blue sakura trees were extremely rare, and the petals were thought to be medicinal. Another look told her that Kaito, Sandaime, and Naruto were all sitting underneath it.

"Cool! I've never seen one of these before!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled. "Your mother said the same thing when I showed her."

Hinata and Naruto both froze. "W-What?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto-kun, for as long as I can remember, you have asked me if I knew who your parents were and why the villagers hated you as well as if you had any family. I didn't tell you because family should tell family."

"What do you mean?" Naruto sounded tearful. Sarutobi nodded to the man standing beside Naruto.

Kaito knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He means that he wanted me to break the truth to you. I am family to you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Didn't you….did they?"

"Naruto, both your parents loved you very much. Kushi-chan would not shut up about all of the jutsus she wanted to teach you, all of the pranks you would do, and how cute you were going to be as a baby. I can't tell you about your father right now." Kaito raised a hand to stop Naruto's question. "I will, but I can't right now. Your mother was and is Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-blooded Habanero, and my distant cousin and one of the last survivors of the Siege of Uzu."

"Why didn't you take me in?" Naruto asked tearfully.

"It's not that I didn't, it's…." Kaito ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I felt I wasn't ready. I had entered a new training regime with my summons and the consequences of that power were devastating. I watched over you for a week after the Kyuubi attack. But after that, I left while making sure you would stay long enough for me to come back. The person who helped you….Naruto, the reason you are hated by the populace is…._Krosis_, it's so easy to say but hard to explain!" Kaito was sitting cross legged now. "Naruto, the fourth didn't kill Kyuubi."

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"It's a biju, a living disaster. If he had killed it, it would have regenerated itself by now. Instead, he sealed it into the umbilical cord of a newborn child."

Naruto flinched as if struck by lightning. "Me."

Kaito nodded sadly. "Yes. Wuth-jul, Jiji, told the public that the fourth had defeated the Kyuubi and wanted you to be seen as a hero. Naruto, both your parents died that night. If what had happened didn't…you would've had me in your life from the get-go. You would have had a family. I left, because I didn't want you to become a victim to my power if I went berserk. I left to protect you, and I came back to do the same. If you will let me, I'm sorry for leaving you…."

"It's ok, Oji-san. You're back!" Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks now. He tackled Kaito, who let out a loud 'oof'. "You're back." He murmured into the cloak.

"I'm not going to leave you, Naru-chan. Not if I can help it."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Naru-itoko. Now," He straightened up and handed Naruto to Hiruzen. "I should invite our fourth guest out." He turned to the grass. "Will you come out please?"

There was an 'eep' from the grass. Slowly, Hinata exited the grass, now holding the little dragon in her arms.

"Ah, Otori found you! He always did like to explore around me."

"You're that girl!"

"Ne?" Kaito looked back at Naruto.

"I saved her from some bullies near the academy, and when she tried to help me, her escort took her away!"

There was a small clatter of rocks. Kaito whipped his head around to see that one of Otori's claws had torn a pocket on the kimono, releasing the weighty objects from their containment. "Otori." The little dragon looked up at it's name. "Rek dey laan oblaane Laas?"

"Geh." The little dragon squeaked.

Kaito grew calm, but unease could be seen in his eyes.. "Little one, what is your name?"

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga." She stuttered.

"Do you know Hitomi Hyuuga?"

Hinata buried her head into the crook of Otori's neck. "Hai, s-s-she i-i-i-is m-m-m-m-y K-K-Kaa-san."

Kaito's eyes grew wide; then narrowed in rage. "**TOL BRUNIIK DIV!**" Seeing Hinata flinch, he made a 'come here' motion. She treaded the ground softly until he could wrap his arms around her. She let out a small hiss of pain when he brushed a bruise on her back. Softly, he began to let out a warm, soothing feeling as he pulled her close. Unknown to her, he was letting out healing chakra to heal her bruises. "No going to the Hyuuga clan home for now missy. You are staying with me and Naru-chan. I owe your mother that much." He picked her up bridal style as Otori crawled out of her grasp and onto his shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms. "Wuth-jul, you know where to find me."

"Hai. And what should I tell her father?"

"Tell Tol Div that she is in safer hands than his." Kaito looked pissed. "Naru-chan, grab onto my cloak please."

Naruto did so and all three vanished in a shunshin.

_Unknown Location_

Naruto let go after the trio had landed. He stumbled a bit, but managed to stay upright to gaze about where they were at.

It was a small place. One two story house sat in the middle of the plot, surrounded by what looked like gardens, but the late night light was not enough to see the layout.

Kaito nudged Naruto. "This way, itoko, you and Hinata can explore in the morning." Following the older man, Naruto was lead into the house. Darkness reigned as well as dust as the passed through quiet halls. Sliding open a door, Kaito let out a sigh. "We will fetch your other belongings tomorrow. It has been a long day and you have a lot on your mind. And so does she. Get some rest." Otori flew down and grabbed the blankets, pulling them back enough so that he could slip her under the covers. Otori flapped his wings and pulled the other blankets down enough so that Naruto could clamber in. Pulling the covers up, Kaito ruffled Naruto's hair. His chakra began to rise and fall as music notes began to fill the air (**A/N: think of simple lullaby music.**).

Naruto felt his eyes close just as Hinata's arms wrapped around his arm as she snuggled up to him.

Kaito smiled at the heartwarming scene. Turning to Otori, he nodded. "You know what to do. Get Kodai and Horus." Otori simply nodded and vanished in a plume of smoke.

Kaito stood facing the sleepy village. '_I have been away for far too long. If it's a war they want, then it is a war they'll get._'

* * *

**Kyuu: first off, if anyone can read/understand Dragon lore from Skyrim, let me know if I made those sentences correctly. Secondly, There is a slight crossover of two series, one of which is Skyrim, the other…well, you'll know. I can't make any promises on updating my other stories, but I will update when I can.**

**Read and review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good old Uzumaki Pranking

**Kyuu: Review answer time!**

**Omega Shenron: thanks for the correction, that'll be fixed soon.**

**Gardien1204: To be quite honest, I totally forgot that part. There will be a translation section at the end of the chapter for both one and two.**

**3ch0: Fuck off. This is my story and if you don't like it, then don't fucking review. As I see it, reviews are for constructive criticism or for telling the author what he could improve on or add.**

**TAKCH1: I actually read something similar in Mr. Writerwriter's fic Big Mean Machine Uzumaki. I enjoy his writing style, but it's a pity he stopped updating. Ah well.**

**And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you and here is the second chapter of Lords of Dragons and Foxes.**

* * *

Hiruzen could feel it. Hiashi's attempt to curb his KI as he approached the tower was gradually failing and letting him know that the Hyuuga patriarch was coming to see him. He simply pulled out his pipe and gently prodded a bit of tobacco that Kaito had managed to hand him. Sarutobi had lit the pipe with a small katon jutsu when Hiashi damn near broke the door off the hinges.

"My daughter…." Hiashi managed to start.

"Is in capable hands." Hiruzen cut him off. "She will be with someone else for a few days."

"That is unacceptable."

"Hiashi-san, you knew this would happen eventually." The Sandaime puffed his pipe, feeling the mixture of herbs taking effect. Oh, it had a spice of peppermint.

"My lord, may I inquire as to who is watching over her?" Hiashi gritted out through clenched teeth.

Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tap on the window. Looking over, he was greeted with the sight of a small purple dragon covered in yellow armor with a single emerald imbedded in the top of the head. He was holding a small parcel and looked a tad disgruntled. Standing, he opened the window, allowing the dragon to flutter in and land on the desk.

"This is simply degrading. Me, one of the summons of the greatest species to ever walk the earth reduced to a messanger." The little dragon complained. "Me, Yari! I have more use than…." He sniffed the air. "Do I smell cherries?"

Hiruzen smiled as he held the bag of chocolate covered cherries teasingly in front of the little reptile. "I thank you for your delivery. What is it?"

"Scrolls with intel about some lesser known bases of Orochimaru." Yari was beginning to drool. "As well as some new coded messages from Iwa and Kumo. New cyphers used. GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" the little dragon leapt at the bag of sweets only to be thwarted by Hiruzen plucking the bag out of his flight path.

"Thank you. Here you go," the Sandaime threw one cherry into the dragon's maw and threw the rest out the window high into the air. Paperwork was scattered everywhere as Yari chomped on the cherry in his mouth and damn near teleported to the bag, grabbing it and flying off with a shout of "Thanks, Wuth-Jul!"

Hiruzen chuckled at the gobsmacked look on Hiashi's face. "Really, Hiashi-san, did you actually think they could keep him away? He is her godfather after all."

"This…changes things." Hiashi stated slowly with a look of melancholy and acceptance in his eyes. "I assume you kept the paper work?"

"Hai. For a rainy day, as you know."

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

(insert line here)

Kaito sighed as he suppressed the urge to sneeze as he walked down a road with Hinata and Naruto. All of them had an ice cream cone after lunch. Naruto had never been allowed to have one, but the sight of Kaito picking his nails with a rather evil looking dagger told the vendor that refusing him would have been unwise. That and two dragons that were sitting on the heads of Naruto and Hinata were enough to deter a lot of people. One was an alabaster silver hawk-dragon with ruby red eyes who had been introduced as Horus to the two children. She had chosen to squat on Naruto's head, while her companion/rival Kodai, a metallic grey and yellow dragon with twin large fists, sat on Hinata's shoulder occasionally stealing a lick from her own cone and attempting to look innocent. Horus, on the other hand, nipped at Naruto's ear when he would move his head enough to almost dislodge her.

"Die, brat!"

Kaito simply dashed to where the man was trying to attack the surprised children and proceeded to kick him into a nearby fence. He motioned for the children to continue and followed behind them. This really was getting old. That was the fourth person today and Kaito was beginning to think that he should let the dragons take care of them. Otori hopped on his arm and quietly nibbled on the remainder of the cone.

Horus had looked over the young Hyuuga heiress and had informed the dragon summoner only to be overwhelmed by Kaito's killing intent. She had multiple bruises around her body and clogged chakra pathways and numerous hair line fractures from the training she had been put under. He had placed a status seal on her while telling her that she was going to get healed, but she would have to bear the pain, for the lack of a better word, for a little while longer. When she asked why, he simply smiled and said that a lot of things were going to change for her and Naruto.

"Hinata-sama!"

Kaito groaned as he turned to face the newest obstacle to their destination; one Hyuuga, main branch if the lack of a seal was anything to go by. Should he let Horus and Kodai handle this or should he?

Decisions, decisions.

"Hinata-sama, where have you been? Hiashi-sama is going to be very-"

Kaito decided to end this. "Leave her alone." He said as he discreetly unsealed a weapon on his palm.

"Back off commoner." The Hyuuga move to get by him only to meet a dagger about an inch away from his throat.

"Now I'm only going to warn you once. Let everyone in your little clan know that if they even think of trying to bring Hinata-chan back to your clan compound, I will not hesitate to send them to the hospital completely broken, mentally or physically depending on my mood or their mood." He pointed at the two dragons, who were now staring intently at the clan member they were confronting. "Just tempt them. I know how devastating they can be."

"Bah, they're just oversized lizards-"

A tick mark appeared on all three dragons' heads as a sweatdrop appeared on Kaito's.

"That are too weak to even fly-"

Cue growth spurt of tick marks and sweat drop.

"and cannot hold a candle to the Hyuuga's Jyuuken-"

"THAT'S IT! SECRET ART: WIND DRAGON ROAR!" Kodai bellowed. She took in a deep breath and breathed out, unleashing a massive gust of wind at the shocked Hyuuga. The Main house member tried to begin to block it with Kaiten, but the wind was moving at an almost impossible speed and threw him into several walls.

Obsidian black eyes watched on as the dragon settled down with a huff. "Weakling my-"

"Kodai, language. There are virgin ears around."

"It's ok, Oji-san! That crazy snake lady chased me once after I pranked her while cussing up a storm." Naruto looked thoughtful. "I wonder if she is still mad about that."

"GET BACK HERE GAKI! I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE FUN OF A SPOON, A COCONUT AND A PELICAN!"

Naruto took off like a rocket with Hinata in tow. Kaito stood there shaking his head as the dust fell long enough to reach out and pull up. In his hand was a purple haired kunoichi in a fishnet top, a very short orange skirt and a tan trenchcoat struggling to move as seals wrapped around her body to restrain her. "Really, Anko-chan, you stole my interrogation idea?"

Anko froze before getting a proper look at the man now holding her like a kitten by the scruff of her neck. "Kaito-sensei? Is that you?"

He leaned over and whispered. "In your room before you left with Orochimaru, you had the first 4 books of Icha Icha as well as pictures of Alaskan malamute puppies and Persian kittens after a bath, the ones that make you coo because of how cute they are."

Her eyes widened. Only a few people knew of her secret stashes and pictures. "Kaito-sensei!" she cried as he released the seals.

GLOMP

"Sensei! I missed you! How are you? Are you stronger? Did you get me any souveniors?" Anko cried.

She felt a tap in her shoulder. Looking down, she saw Kaito's red hair covering her cleavage, meaning his face was in the valley of 'Try to touch this and your balls are going to be your new appendix'. Kaito tapped out, 'Need. Air.'

"Oh, my apologies, sensei!" Releasing him, she blushed slightly as he took some deep breathes. "How are you?"

"Well, though I can't say the same about Naruto-itoko."

"Wait, he's your nephew?"

"Distantly, but yes. Now let's find them before anything else happens to them."

Speeding up, both chatted aimlessly about things around Konoha. When they arrived, they found Hinata holding on to Kodai as Naruto was arguing with a boy the same age with pitch black hair and obsidian eyes. "For the last time, Sasuke-teme, she is not an object and I can't hand her over."

"Dobe, that dragon can make me stronger, get out of my way so I can claim her!"

"Yeah, Naruto, hand her over!" Tweedledee and Tweedledumb, I mean Sakura and Ino were on the scene. Sakura was the one to say that, due to the fact that Ino had spotted the two older nins and backed off.

"Kodai and Horus are summons of my contract. The only way to even work with them is if I tell them to cooperate or to sign the contract yourself." Kaito spoke up from behind the dumb duo. "Both are not objects, though there are days I wonder about their preferences in mates." Anko caught the slight jab at the two dragons, who took offense and started gnawing on his head.

"Ah, Oji-san, they are chewing on your head."

"Yup."

"Are you going to stop them?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cuz they'll just find some other way to annoy me. Besides….SQUIRREL!"

Both dragons looked in the direction that he was pointing in. Indeed there was a squirrel and both dragons vanished from his head to try and catch the animal while chanting/calling, "Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine."

Kaito turned to the three stooges. "Now, I believe you were leaving?"

"I want those dragons! I need their power in order to kill HIM!" Sasuke tried to look cool and awesome in his own emo way in order to convince him to hand them over.

"Who is 'HIM'?" Kaito asked. Anko leaned up and whispered in his ear as Otori followed a butterfly from her perch on his head. "Oh, him. Sorry kid, you may not get that chance."

"What? Why not?"

"Reason number A-"

"A is not a number! It's-"

"Meh, you say tomato, I say tomahto. Moving on: I intend to capture him. Reason number B…..you don't need to know."

"Bullshit! I am an Uchiha! I am an elite!"

Kaito snorted. "Yeah right. The only way you can be an elite is if you can pull something off that has never been done successfully. And there is more to the world than just you and your petty revenge. Now scurry on before you say something stupid."

"Pfft, why should I listen to a clan less loser-"

Sasuke immediately dropped to the ground as KI stronger than even Itachi's enveloped him. Looking up, he made the mistake of looking into Kaito's eyes. His normally merry brown eyes were now yellow and slitted. **"My clan has contributed more to the history of the world than your pathetic clan of jutsu thieves. I warn you now, insult them or their sacrifice again in front of me or anyone else, I will make sure to FINISH. WHAT. HE. STARTED."** Electricity danced on his arms as he glared at the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. **"Now get lost before I vaporize you!"** He bellowed, sending Sakura and Sasuke running with a now growing wet spot on his pants. Bring his hands together, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Opening his eyes, he turned to the three standing behind him looking at him in awe. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"SQUEEE!"

GLOMP

"Anko-chan, you did it again."

"Oopsey!"

…

…

…

"Are you going to let go?"

"Not until we get dango!" she sang happily.

Kaito sighed. "Fine."

"Yahoo!"

"You're paying."

"Ahhhh, sensei…."

"You do realize that my head is still between your breasts and that means I am currently immune to your 'Puppy Eyes' no jutsu, right?"

"Damn it!"

(insert line here)

Hiashi looked over a set of papers in his hand once again. "You are positive this will work?"

"Not 100%. After all, no plan survives contact with the enemy or life in general." Hiruzen puffed his pipe. "But given the circumstances, the only real problem I foresee is their transitions. These papers grant them immunity from that wretched thing and will allow Kaito to react accordingly. All in all, you both thought this out very well."

"She married me to get the elders off my and her own backs. If she had a choice, Hinata would more than likely sporting those brown eyes instead of the pale pearls she has now." Hiashi sighed. "I accepted this long ago….but then came Hanabi and Hitomi's coma…"

"About that, I have spoken to Kaito. He said that the effects of the incident should only have deprived her of that skill set for a time, not weaken her so much that she would slip into a coma."

Sarutobi rubbed his chin in thought. '_Is it possible they got a hold of that?_' "I will look into it, but the symptoms remind me of something I have not seen since the beginning of the Third Great War. I'll put some feelers out and see what I can dig up. In the meantime, get her things ready." After Hiashi closed the door, the Sandaime grabbed a scroll and hastily wrote out a letter before biting his thumb and running through a 5 seal sequence and placing his palm onto the desk. In a poof of smoke, a lemur with a blazing red bandana wrapped around his neck appeared. "Deliver this to her. Make sure that she replies. She can't resist a challenge."

The monkey cackled lightly, **"That she cannot, sir. I'll see to it at once."** With a poof of smoke, the lemur reversed summoned himself back to his realm.

'_The winds are changing,_' Hiruzen thought as he pulled another piece of paperwork from the pile on his desk. "I can hear the hamster wheels turning in your head, Neko-chan. What is on your mind?"

"Is this change going to have reprecussons?" the hidden ANBU asked.

"If I know Kaito well, and I like to think I do, this will shake the tree down to its roots." Sarutobi replied.

(Insert line here)

Kaito cheerfully munched on a bit of dango as Anko glared balefully at him. The reason? He had eaten as much dango as an Akamichi at a barbeque sale. And he was making her pay for it!

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Anko-chan?"

"What are you doing back? Your last letter was almost 5 years ago, and you were in Iwa giving some basic sealing lessons."

Kaito looked at the two children sitting at a nearby booth, talking quietly with themselves as Horus and Kodai watched from their perches while crunching on a bit of a biscuit they had. "I felt I had my power under control. I have a limit, but it's farther than it used to be. And it was time to come home."

"I call bull, sensei." Kaito raised an eyebrow at her. "That is not the only reasons. You only go somewhere if you have 3 reasons to go there or you need something. What's the third?"

Kaito sighed. "Summoner business. The elders are asking what happened to Hitomi and are also requesting I take on an apprentice."

Anko looked shocked. "But sensei, you're not even that old! You're only 30, right?"

Kaito glared slightly at the snake wielder, "I'm 26, Anko, and I know I still have some kick in me and some years ahead of me, but something has them spooked. I have an appointment with the head elder soon, but that's not for another few months."

"I forgot that a dragon's and Uzumaki's sense of time was a tad different than everyone else's." Anko chewed on a dango stick thoughtfully before looking out of the store. "Here comes trouble."

"Oh, what kind?"

"Elder trouble. Danzou's coming in."

Kaito narrowed his eyes as the war hawk entered. The elder did a double take before nodding his head at the Uzumaki, who responded in kind. After Danzou had gotten his meal and left, Anko looked at him. "What was that all about?"

"I've got enough dirt on Danzou for over a dozen felonies and he is slippery enough to know how to combat me. We kind of have a grudging respect for each other." Kaito sipped his tea as his eyes danced around the room.

"Really?" Anko sounded skeptical.

"I respect the man, I don't respect his actions and I definitely don't respect his choices. But in the end, as long as he does not harm my precious people, I leave him alone. With the occasional scaring the crap out of his agents." Kaito made a throwing motion as he stretched and placed his arms behind his head as he sat back in his seat. You could hear some shrieks and a very loud yelp of surprise as he whistled nonchalantly. Anko just shook her head.

"Only you sensei, only you."

"And that is what makes me me." He looked thoughtful before grinning evilly. "Hey, when was the last time you pulled a prank?"

"About last month. Why?"

"Naruto, get your pranking supplies and a list of people on a piece of paper with Hinata-chan! Anko do the same!" His grin turned feral. "It's time for a pranking siege!"

(Insert line here)

_A few hours later_

Hiruzen was ready to bash his head into the desk in front of him. About 2 hours ago, he had entered the council chambers to finalize the budget for the year, yet it had somehow turned into an all-out 'Uchiha-sama' fest. Give Sasuke this, Give Sasuke that. But it was the last part that had caught his attention.

"Uchiha-sama has notified me today that he attempted to gain several valuable assets from a man and was flat out refused and threatened. This cannot be overlooked and this man must be punished!" the main protester, one portly merchant named Nodako.

"One moment before that, I have an announcement to make-"

"Lord Hokage, We have an emergency!" An ANBU burst into the chambers. "It's horrifying!"

"What is it Tengu?"

"Pranks are being performed everywhere! Tora has been unleashed in the dog pound and the Inuzuka compound and is beating all of the dogs; several anteaters were stolen from the zoo and placed in the Aburame compound! All of the Nara deer in the area have been rounded up and attached to sleighs with a man wearing a long beard and a red and white overcoat, all of the restaurants have had their menus replaced with selections from Ichiraku's and Omoro's; the Akamichi restaurants have had their food spiked with laxities and it was the Akamichi hour," Hiruzen paled at this. That meant the majority of the Akamichi clan was there and had been hit with the prank at full force.

Another ANBU appeared and passed on a message as the full effects were revealed even more. "The walls of the village have been covered in neon orange and indigo paint, the Uchiha district was somehow carpet bombed with balloons full of moldy dango and 3 month old ramen broth. All of the messanger hawks have been painted multicolored and the ANBU HQ…has been paint bombed." This was affirmed when another ANBU, codenamed Bear, appeared in florescent pink and green all over his uniform.

Hiruzen pinched his nose before looking up. "What of the Hyuuga clan and the Yamanaka?"

"Sir, the Yamanaka flower shop had all of their plants for sale replaced with Venus fly traps. As for the Hyuuga compound….."

_At the compound_

"Look at this!" Kaito exclaimed. Turning, he held what he had found up into the air. "I found a Hyuuga on a stick!"

Indeed he had. Hinata had placed the main branch of the Hyuuga on the list of people to prank. Kaito had noticed this and forbad Naruto and Anko from pranking the clan members, saying that he had a very special prank for them.

Sure enough, with a large branch from a nearby tree, a roll of duct tape and some basic time/space seals, he had a Hyuuga elder on his stick.

"Let me down, commoner! You will pay for this!" It just so happened that it was the head elder, Hideki who was on the stick.

"Blah blahblahblah blah blahblahblah!" Kaito mimicked before laughing uproariously and running off to find Neji. Two seconds later found him running with most of the main branch, which now looked like trees with leaves and twigs sticking out of various places after him, screaming, "I regret nothing!"

Neji had tried to join the chase but he was grabbed from the shadows and was later found hanging from the roof in his underwear and looked like he had seen a ghost. Tattooed on his stomach and forehead was "Fate's little bitch" and a large clown face.

Neji hated clowns.

_At the council chambers_

The ANBU coughed into his hand after he reported the situation at the Hyuuga compound. The looks on the councils faces was priceless. Everyone had the look of horror mixed with a little laughter. Tsume was all out laughing her ass off while Chouza looked like he needed to take a shit (probably from the Akamichi hour "Meat lovers" special), Shikaku looked annoyed that he would have to round up the deer, Inoichi was crying waterfalls, the majority of the civilians looked like Naruto had taken a huge shit right in front of them, and Hiruzen and Danzou looked amused and annoyed. Hiashi looked out the window behind the civilians to see Kaito and Anko hanging outside with straws. Looking alarmed, he ducked, barely avoiding the barrage of spit balls and one seal that transformed a civilian councilor's clothing into that of a rabid pink Chihuahua. Turning, everyone glimpsed the duo slowly being dragged upwards while saying, "We are ninjaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

…

…

…

…

…

"Come on, you two, pedal faster!"

"We're trying, Oji-san, but you both are too heavy!"

"Oi! Try channeling chakra to your legs!"

There was a moment of pause and both suddenly disappeared with a cry of "Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

Hiruzen coughed to get all of their attentions. "As I was saying, Kaito Uzumaki has returned. He is beginning a class in the Academy that all shinobi are required to attend, and will be taking over as Head of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha."

Immediately the council was in uproar. Hiruzen let them holler and scream for a couple minutes before blasting them all with his formidable KI. "We have blood tests that confirm he is a distant uncle to our own resident Uzumaki and will not take any flak from anyone about his last name."

"Bah, their clan will never be as good as Uchiha-sama's!" Nodako exclaimed.

"Bah, his clan would actually have to do something of value to even have a chance at holding a candle to my clan." Kaito's voice was heard overhead. Everyone looked up to see Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and Kaito peeking out of a vent near the ceiling.

"His clan is elite and is one of the founding clans of Konoha!"

"What did they provide for the village?"

"Huh?"

"What did they provide the village when the village was formed? Really, Hiruzen, how did you have trouble with these asshats? He has the intelligence of a newborn."

"They-They…"

"Did nothing. The Senju had…oops! Almost spilled the lession!" Kaito placed a hand in front of his mouth and made small giggles. "Anyways, we need to go eat before we help clean up. Banzai!" All of them vanished into the duct.

"So, yeah, the Uzumaki is being reinstated and-"

"Lord Hokage, this is an outrage!" Nodako shouted.

"How so?"

"He isn't sane! They both are a menace to society and must be locked up!"

"For what crime?" Hiruzen asked. "Other than trespassing, they have done nothing wrong. And their choice to clean up after themselves is punishment enough. Now shut up and let's wrap this up."

(Insert line here)

_Later that night_

Naruto slumbered peacefully in his new bed, the moon peeking gently into the room. The sound of the door opening and closing quietly pierces the silence as twin orbs peer at his sleeping form. His hand pulls his night shirt up by accident as he shifts in his sleep, revealing the seal that held Kyuubi. Moving quickly, the figure poked 3 spots on the seal, causing it to glow slightly. '_Alright, Kyuubi, time to talk._'

_In a random hotel in Fire Country_

A lemur appeared on the night stand near where a blond head, a pig and a dark head rested. Silently, the primate dropped the letter while whispering, "Hiruzen sends his regards, Hime. Something has popped up and it may prove a challenge for you. Ja ne."

As the monkey poofed, honey brown eyes stared at the letter before reaching out and opening it with a single hand, revealing only one sentence:

_Find a cure for the Twilight Tonic._

(insert line here)

**I apologize for the long wait, but with 'A' school ending, moving to my next command and other things, I have not had time to update. That and I kind of got pulled into some games.**

**I hate to do this to you all, but everything is going on hiatus for the next few months. For the future, when I must go on hiatus, simply look at my profile and it will be the first line at the top.**

**Dragon tongue:**

**Wuth-jul - Old man**

**Kos-Mul – Be Strong**

**Onikaan Mindok Pogaan Mulaag – Wisdom know many strength**

**Krif Voth Akrin – Fight With Courage**

**Lok Dein – Sky Guard**

**Krosis – Apologies**

**Rek drey laan oblaane Laas – She did want end Life or 'she wanted to end her life'**

**Geh – Yes**

**Tol Bruniik Diiv – That Savage Wyrm**

**Tol Diiv – That wyrm**

**Please note that the traslations are rough, but close**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
